It's reallyreallyCold
by Ms.Howthehelldoyouwrite
Summary: Quick MerlinxArthur oneshot. The title pretty much explains it! Now I'll get back to writing my other story!


Merlin kept shooting anxious looks at Arthur watching him as him sharpened his sword by the fire. Merlin could not figure out what to do with himself. He was pretty useless during the hunting trips, why Arthur kept insisting he go along still puzzled him, and he was pretty useless when it came time to set up camp for the night. All Merlin could think of doing was trying and go to sleep on the cold forest ground. But that was just it, it was _cold. _He gave up on trying to go to sleep five minutes in; it was just going to be one of those nights where he wouldn't sleep. Merlin shivered and watched as every breath he exhaled turned into mist that he thought was beautiful, until the biting wind blew the precipitation back in his face making him colder. He shivered and looked over at Arthur again.

_How can he be so warm?...I wonder…if his body is warm?_

Merlin shook his head quickly. _No no no no no! No way! Arthur was his friend, no master, he can't think of those things! _But he wanted to think of those things.

Over the past few years Merlin had grown extremely attached to Arthur. At first he just thought of him as a pompous, arrogant, selfish prat. And well, he still kind of was, but not as much as before. Arthur had changed, and Merlin liked to think it was because of him. Arthur was kind hearted, sweet, and when it really mattered _warm. _

_Ugh warmth _Merlin thought sneaking another look at Arthur while he shivered uncontrollably, teeth chattering. Somehow though, thinking about Arthur's good qualities calmed Merlin down whenever he was scared, upset, or cold. A smile meant for his thoughts slowly formed across his face as his watched Arthur sheath his deadly sword. It took Merlin a while until he realized that Arthur was sitting by a fire, and fires were known to be warm. Merlin bit his lip at his stupidness and got up to sit next to the fire with his jacket tightly held to his shoulders. He hugged himself but still continued to shiver violently. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

He looked over at Arthur again meeting his gaze. He blushed and looked down and the prince smiled at his servant.

"You cold Merlin?"

Merlin didn't really want to respond in fear that his voice would crack. He was starting to believe that Arthur was too beautiful for him to even talk to anymore. Every time he did speak to Arthur he couldn't make eye contact with him if he wanted to sound somewhat professional. So he just nodded lightly. _If it's a simple enough gesture he'll forget about it and leave me alone…_

What Merlin could not see was how Arthur's face twisted with thought as he stared at his freezing servant. He did not bring any blankets to keep them warm; he really did not account for the night to be this cold or he would have never suggested they went hunting together in the first place. _Together. _The word echoed in his mind like a voice in an empty room. His face began to flush as he figured out the solution to Merlin's cold problem, he was just…too embarrassed to suggest it.

_Oh come on Arthur, if you don't you'll both freeze your arses off in the night. And you need your arse for sitting on that uncomfortable throne, and Merlin…well it'd be a shame if he lost his because you wouldn't be able to look at it anymore…_

Arthur's face turned a bright pink. How could he have thought such a thing like that about his servant?! He was cute and all…and the way his dark hair always silhouetted his pale face so perfectly was pretty nice to-_NO. No no no!_ Arthur shook his head violently hoping that if he shook hard enough these awful thoughts would disappear from his mind. He can't be seriously crushing on his manservant! No that's just crazy, they're just friends, nothing more. He looked over at Merlin and saw the shaking boy staring at him as well, but Merlin quickly averted his gaze.

Arthur sighed "Merlin…"

Merlin turned to face Arthur, blushing up to his ears.

"Wha-What?"

Arthur gently shook his head at how sad Merlin looked right now, and then folded his hands over his lap at how turned on he was right now. He looked down at his hands.

"Are you cold Merlin?"

Merlin nodded his head slowly and looked down. _So Arthur had noticed._

"Y-yeah…a little"

Arthur pressed his lips into a thin line and hesitated for a bit until he said "Come here"

Merlin's head snapped up so quick he thought he might've pulled a muscle. Was he imagining what Arthur had just said right then? His surprise just left him sounding dumb.

"Whaaaa?"

Arthur blushed, and Merlin's mouth hung open.

"Don't make me say it again idiot!"

Merlin sat in his place for a bit, completely baffled. But after he somehow managed to gain some composure, he got up, strolled over to Arthur, and sat down next to him. After a long pause he felt a warmth on his shoulder and turned to look. Arthur's. Hand. Was. On. His. Shoulder.

Merlin flushed bright pink and faced forward, eyes wide.

_Sweet baby Jesus. This can't be happening. This is a dream. A very good dream. But a very UNREALISTIC ONE._

Merlin wanted to start hyperventilating; but before he could, Arthur pulled Merlin down next to him and hugged him close to his muscular chest. Merlin used the collar of his brown jacket to try and hide as much of his blush as he possibly could from Arthur.

"Is this better?"

"Y-yeah…"

He was still a bit cold, but all the parts that were touching Arthur were _warm. _He smiled under his collar and much to Arthur's surprise, turned his face to Arthur's chest and cuddled against him but with his arms still in between them. _He is warm…_

Arthur blushed at Merlin's action, but smiled out of relief. _Maybe he likes me too…_

The happy thoughts swirled around in their minds until their minds pulled them into the best night's sleep they had ever had.

**A/N: Yeah yeah I know I should be working on my other story…but I just really wanted to write this one! And it's only a oneshot so don't get to mad at me :D but hey if you like it favorite and review it *wink***


End file.
